


Love hearts and Bath bombs

by Lunar_Berry



Category: Hat Films - Fandom, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 00:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3789274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_Berry/pseuds/Lunar_Berry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a tiring day at Lush Ross is happy he can relax with Colin, the ever cheery and bubbly journalist he calls his boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love hearts and Bath bombs

As Ross slipped inside his apartment a small sigh of relief escaped his lips. Work had been just terrible today, shelf stacking for Lush was gruelling but it paid well enough. What had made work so bad was that Colin hadn't 'popped in for baaaathbombs, Rooosss' and even just thinking about how Colin would draw out his name made Ross smile.  
Come to think of it, Ross hadn't seen Colin at all today. He had to be home, right?  
“Colin?”  
No reply.  
Sighing again, Ross took off his coat and shoes then went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, god knows he needed it.  
While he was waiting for the kettle to boil Ross unlocked his phone and scrolled through his short contacts list for 'Colin', totally not '<3 Colin xxx'. The last message was from Ross, a good morning seen as Colin had already left when Ross had gotten up, and Ross was getting slightly worried. He shouldn't, Colin was an adult (even if everything about him begged differently) so Ross just texted 'Where are you? X'. He retyped the kiss a few times before just going for it. The kettle clicked off just then so Ross made his tea and went to sit in the front room, picking up his book from the kitchen table as he went. He hadn't had much time to read a lot that morning, so now would be a nice time to relax.  
  
Ross tried to read his book, he really did, but his eyes kept wandering to his phone and he couldn't concentrate properly without Colin pestering him or singing in his totally not adorable out of tune voice to shitty pop songs. Putting his book down in frustration Ross picked up his phone again and looked miserably at the 'seen 7:34'. So was Colin avoiding him? It was now just past eight and Ross was really starting to worry when he heard the front door burst open.  
“RoooOOOooossss?”  
As much as he would have denied it Ross still had a huge grin on his face as he stood up and most definitely didn't blush when Colin flung open the door and hugged Ross.  
“Hey there, where have you been all day?” Ross asked, resting his face in Colin's warm hair.  
“I've been getting something special that I know you'll like Ross. Just give me a sec to run the bath...”  
“Another 'special' bath bomb?” Ross asked, remembering the _last_ time Colin had brought home a special gift.  
“Yes, but this time I promise it'll be fun Ross.” Colin said with a smile, adjusting his _malachite_ green glasses. Ross remembered that conversation very well.  
“Are you sure? Just, last time-”  
“Rooooss, just come to bath with me Ross.” Colin simpered, and Ross rolled his eyes, but he let Colin pull him upstairs all the same.  
“Is it, I dunno, yellow and sparkly?” Ross teased with a hint of a smile.  
“Nope.”  
“Blue? Like that blue one that looked like sea waves?”  
“Not very close at all, Ross.”  
“Errrr, green?” Ross suggested, but Colin looked back and Ross felt his heart jump as his eyes met Colin's honey hazelnut brown ones, alight with playfulness.  
“It's not just a ball of colour, Ross. How boring, you know what I think of boring-”  
“Yes, yes, I know.” Ross interpreted with a laugh, “You go run the bath while I-”  
“Let me do all the hard work? Ross, I thought better of you.” Colin asked, turning to run a hand around Ross's waist.  
“You have pretty high expectations then, Colin.” Ross replied, smirking as he pushed Colin a little towards the bathroom door.  
“Ahem, well, you certainly err, meet them.” Colin stuttered, a rose blush spreading adorably on his cheeks. “Anyway, go get some candles from our bedroom, the red ones? Or maybe the green ones with leaves, I love those ones.”  
Ross raised an eyebrow but went to the bedroom all the same. “Why not the pink ones? They are your favourite after all.”  
“They'll clash, can't have the lovely colours clashing Rooooss!” Colin called. Ross could hear the water being run too but he paused a second by the cabinet where Colin kept his candles. Ross tugged his shirt off and let it fall to the floor. He then picked up the 6 of leafy candles, Colin's small box of matches then went back to the bathroom which was steaming up a bit.  
“Here, wanna light them?” Ross asked, smirking as Colin's eyes ran over his chest.  
“Oh, uh, sure here I'll take them.”  
Ross passed them over then looked at the bag on the floor. “So, do I get to see these lovely, amazing bath bombs now?”  
“Not until you're in the bath with me.” Colin said.  
“Are they really that bad?” Ross asked, sitting on the edge of the bath with Colin. His glasses were steaming up a lot now so Ross pulled them off and set them down on the edge of the sink.  
“Rooooosss, I can't see now. Also, my bath bombs are not bad.” Colin pouted, but he gasped when Ross pressed their foreheads together.  
“Don't need to see me to love me babe.”  
“Ooh, Ross, what a minx. Get in this tub before I push you in.”  
“You just want to see me naked.”  
“Ross! Well, you're not wrong...” Colin purred, lifting his arms so Ross could undress him. Ross couldn't help leaning in press soft kisses to Colin's cheeks, laughing as Colin swatted him.  
“Anyway, look. I got these because they reminded me of you.” Colin said, picking up the bag to show Ross 2 bath bombs.  
One was a large pale rose heart with deep red petals set into it and the other was a cherry red cupcake with white hearts as sprinkles.  
“Colin, it's not valentines day.”  
“I know that, Ross, but look at how cute this one is, it's a heart!”  
Ross laughed a little at the cheesy thought that went through his head and Colin look at him in mild confusion. “I just though, it's not as cute as you.”  
“Awww, Ross. Here look, you can put the heart one in- wait, we have to get in first. The water's gonna be cold by now.”  
“It's been about 2 minutes, it's fine.” Ross said, his hands slipping to Colin's waist and unbuttoning his trousers. Colin rested his hands on Ross's shoulders and lifted himself so Ross could slip down his trousers and with a grin Ross pulled Colin's boxers with them. Ross pressed his face into Colin's neck, relishing in the smell of lemon and honey that was so _Colin_.  
“You can, ah, um...” Colin stuttered, and Ross smiled at how endearing Colin was.  
“You get in, I'll pass the bath bombs.” Ross said, standing to undress completely then he passed the cupcake and the heart to Colin who held them carefully.  
Ross slipped into the pleasantly hot water then watched Colin s he but the bombs on the side of the bath and stood.  
“Move back a little, Ross. And open your legs.”  
“Excuse me?” Ross smirked, but did as he was told.  
“Hehe, I wanna sit in your lap.” Colin said. Ross held up his arms to help Colin sit down, smiling as Colin rested on him, legs folded underneath him.  
Ross rested back on the far edge of the bath and watched as Colin took the cupcake bath bomb and placed it carefully in the water next to them, but Ross was more interested in Colin than the bath bomb.  
Ross pulled Colin down to lay against him, one hand on Colin's jaw and the other shamelessly grabbing his ass.  
“Oooh Ross, you just can't keep your hands off me.” Colin whispered, biting his lip suggestively.  
“You expect me to not be able to touch every bit of you when your sat on me like this?” Ross asked, smirking as Colin laughed and ducked his head.  
“You have absolutely no restraint, you minx.” Colin joked, looking up through his lashes and leaning his head closer to Ross.  
“You really are amazing Colin.” Ross smiled, the little things always made Colin light up and glow.  
“Oh, shush already and kiss me.” Colin replied. His skin was flushed and his eyes sparkling and even though the man was exasperation Ross couldn't help being drawn to him.

Colin sat up a little and tilted his head down to Ross's their lips instantly gliding over each other's with slow passion and Ross could feel Colin's smile and he could taste mint on his tongue. Capturing Colin's upper lip in his own, Ross nibbled and pulled gently, his breath leaving him when he heard Colin's quiet moan. Ross felt Colin run his hands through his hair, one fisting there and the other coming down to cup Ross jaw while Ross let both his hands trail down Colin's side, his fingers drawing patterns on his back.  
Ross left Colin's lips, smiling when Colin whined a little, and instead pressed his lips to Colin's throat, his heart fluttering when Colin stuttered his name and pressed his legs tighter around Ross's waist.  
Colin languidly trailed the hand in Ross's hair down his face, past his shoulder and into the water, holding onto Ross's side as he pulled their faces back together.  
“Ah, Ross, this is breaking news!” Colin breathed, laughing as Ross pulled back with a look of confusion on his face.  
“How is that breaking news? I've kissed you before.” He said indignantly, crossing his arms with a pout, though his heart was still fluttering in his chest.  
“The breaking news is that I love you Rooosssss.” Colin smiled, twisting a little so he could pick up the heart bath bomb from behind him.  
Ross rolled his eyes and took the bath bomb but tossed it to the side to instead pull Colin back to his lips, laughing as Colin giggled.

“I love you too, Colin.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short little thing, I'm falling in love with Ross/Colin. ^_^


End file.
